Fate
by kitsune2012
Summary: A great evil is spreading over the land, draining the magic that prolongs in the world. It is said that twelve warriors will unite with the power of the zodiac signs in order to stop this evil from spreading. Will these warriors be able to overcome the hardship of their own past to work together to save the world from this evil? Disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto Charcters


A traveler slowly trailed through the hot desert. The sun was beaming and the hot wind was blowing sand in his face. He pulled up a cloth up to his face to block out the sand from getting in his mouth. He had been traveling this gosh for sacking desert for almost three days. He was running low on food and water. He had already suffered from many types of hallucinations such as a small pond with fresh fish, a huge feast with all his favorite dish, a pretty girl with a glass of nice cold fresh water, and now he was seeing the same small town he passed a few hours ago. Was he walking around in circles? Or was this some kind of sick joke the heat was playing on his mind.

He groaned to himself as he walked into it the town. Any minute now it's going to disappear and leave him depressed. As he walked into the town the same old lady he walked by hours ago offered him a drink of water. He took it and drunk it in one sip. He then continued to walk until he ran into the same old man who gave him a piece of bread. The traveler stopped and sniffed the bread. He signed. The moment he bit into it was going to be the moment it poof into thin air. For all he knew he could be eating a deadly scorpion. He bit into and waited. "Hey gramps…when is this hallucination going to end? I'd like to find a town to sleep in tonight if possible." The old man chuckled. "I assure you young man this isn't a hallucination. You walked into this town a few times already and we offered you water and bread just like we are doing now." The traveler choked on his bread. "Wait so you mean this whole time I really was walking around in circles!?" The town's people laughed. Of course they also saw the traveler walk in and out of their town several times. They had tried to get his attention but he waved them off calling them hallucinations. The traveler dropped to his knees in shame. "How did I not know this wasn't a hallucination?" He cried.

Once the traveler's dramatic moment was over he hopped back up and thanked the town's folk. "So gramps where can I get some rest at?" The older man motion the traveler to follow. He brought him to a small hotel. "Being that our town is in the desert this is the best we have to offer." The traveler smiled. "No big deal. A bed is a bed no matter what how you look at it right? Oh, and I'll pay you back for the bread you gave me. Thanks!" The traveler walked in and ranged a small bell at the desk. "Be with you in a second!"

While the traveler waited he took a good look at the hotel. It wasn't half bad really. It was basically a tavern. There was a small stage where someone girls were singing. There was a rough edge guy playing the piano and eyeing everyone who came into the door. There wasn't many people around. There was a staircase that most likely lead to the rooms. The traveler looked at the walls. There were many wanted posters up. Some had red X's marked across them. "I wonder if this is where bounty hunters stay." He asked himself silently. "Okay sugar what can I do for you?" The traveler turned back around to see an older lady. She had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a lot of makeup especially around her eyes. She was wearing a very open toped dress. The traveler could feel his face heat up as she leaned over the desk. It looked like her breast could pop out at any moment.

"Uh, yes I'd like a room for a few nights." The lady smiled and opened a book. "Well sugar lumps we have an open room on the second floor. The first night is free but, you will have to pay for the remaining time you stay here. I will need your name as well." The traveler nodded and took off the cloth he was wearing to shield him from the sand. His spiky yellow hair quickly brought attention from some of the people in the tavern. This wouldn't be the first time his hair would have gotten him attention. His bright blue eyes meet with the older lady's. She blushed slightly. He would never understand why most girls blush after looking into his eyes. Maybe it was a girl thing or something. "Ah…I didn't mean to stare so can I have your name?" The lady said quickly recovering. The traveler smiled making her blush more. "Yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Once Naruto got his room he quickly head upstairs for a much needed nap. Just before he reached his room he head some commotion coming from the room next to his. It was a girl yelling and suddenly there was a loud smack. Naruto wasn't sure if it was safe to walk by the door or not but, he was tired so he went on ahead anyways. Unfortunately for him as soon as he walked in front of the door a body came hurling through it and it landed right on top of him. "O-Ow…why you stuck up little…" The person who was on top of Naruto was a man and he had no clothes on! Naruto panicked and pushed the guy off of him. "What the heck are you!? Some kind of pervert running around with no clothes on!?" Naruto says. The man glared at him and took out a gun. "What was that you punk!? After I get done with you I'll go and smack some sense into that pink haired wretch…" A foot came out of nowhere kicking the man in the face and through the wall. "What was that you called me!?" Naruto felt a shiver run down his back. The man was laying on the ground as a girl with pink hair angrily walked up to him. She started too repeatedly kick the crap out of him. Even though it was none of his business Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the guy. However, he was busy trying to stop his massive nosebleed. The pink hair girl who had come out was wearing nothing but her undies. She was beautiful even though all that frightening rage. She wasn't blessed in the top area but, none the less she was still attractive.

The girl seem too had finally realize he was still there staring. "You got something you wanna say!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin while holding his nose. "N-N-No ma'am!" The pink hair girl glared at him. "Then what are you still standing there for!? You want some of this!?" Naruto quickly shook his head and retreated into his room. A few seconds later the pink hair girl calmed down and rubbed her head. She grabbed a dress that was hanging off side of the broken door and covered herself. "Oopss…I hope I didn't go too overboard on him."

Naruto was sitting behind the door trying to catch his breath. That girl with the pink hair was really scary. He got up after shaking himself off. He grabbed his bag and dumped the contents of them on the bed. He grabbed a map, a book, a list, and a pen. "Okay I needed to cross the desert to get here so I should be…here…" He draws a black circle on the map. He then open the book. "This person should be in this town…I am not sure when but according to these notes the person I am looking for lives somewhere around here." He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the celling. Why was he doing this again? He was just a young guy working a nice ramen restaurant working to retirement. He missed his home and his friends. This quest he was on was still missing some many holes such as why he was picked. It wasn't like he was the smartest person in the world and he wasn't the most…suitable person to keep all this information in check. He puts the map on the desk and lays down. Why did it have to be him?

While Naruto was sleeping the door opened slowly and a person enter the room. As they walked up to him the reached out towards the map. Suddenly Naruto open his eyes and grabs the person. He slams them down on the bed and takes out a knife. Just as he was about to strike down a voice reached out to him. "W-Wait!" Naruto stops in his tracks as he recognized the voice. He turns on the light to see the pink haired girl from earlier. She looked paled and was shaking a little. Naruto quickly removed his hand and got off her. "What are you doing in my room? That was pretty dumb…" Naruto says coldly. The girl shivers. It was like the air around her began to close in around her and strangle her. Naruto quickly shakes his head and rubbed his face. "Sorry about that…I was still a bit sleepy." He faced her and smiled. "So what are you doing in my room?" The girl gulped as that cold feeling went away. "I um just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to intrude." She looks down a bit sad. Naruto laughs. "I see. Well thanks for the apology but, you should have waited until the morning. I don't like to be sneaked up on. I'd regret myself more if I had ever hurt someone again…" Naruto looked down at his hands sadly. "Again…" Naruto looked towards the girl. "So you got a name?" The girl nodded. "Yeah my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm an escort for this hotel." Naruto blushed a bit. "An escort?" She nodded. "I got on the wrong side of some people and I owe them a lot of money so this is the only way I can pay them back." She looks at the floor. "It's not a bad job until you get punks like you saw today. Other than that I get paid a lot so every cent counts. So tell me why have you come to this winkled down town uh…um…" "Naruto…well I am looking for someone. To tell you the truth I was just following this map and book of notes. I am supposed to find people and lead them to city just north from here." "Oh so do you know these people?" "Nope I don't know what they look like." Sakura frowned. "Well that is dumb. How do you find someone you don't know?" Naruto laughs and grabs the book. "Well since you have lived here for a while maybe you can help me. In this book I am supposed to look for a person who has been born under a special zodiac sign." "Huh?" Sakura gave him a "wtf" look.

Naruto rubbed his head and then grabbed his shirt. He pulled it off and turned his back to her. She gasped at the many scars that were on his back. "Hey ignore those and look at my shoulder." Sakura looked up to see a weird symbol and then her eyes widen. "This is the sign of the Libra. I guess the person I will find will have a similar marking but, with a different sign." He turned back around to see Sakura holding her hand tightly. "Hey what's wrong? Did my scars scare you? Ha-Ha sorry about that." Sakura shook her head. I…I have to go." She gets up and runs for the door. "Hey where are you going!? Naruto asks." Sakura ignores him and slams the door behind her. Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "What a weird girl…" He turns the light off and heads back to sleep.

Outside the now cold wind blows picking up dusk. Sakura is sitting outside the hotel with a pain look on her face. She looks down at her hand and winched in pain. The back of her hand was turning bright red as a symbol began to appear. She placed her other hand over it and pressed down. Her body become lightly highlighted by a red aura. She bit her lip as smoke started to appear from under her hand. When the aura went away she looked down at her now burnt hand. She bite her lip and pulled her hand to her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek as the wind blew gently in the night.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was walking around in the streets. He had the book full of notes with him. "According to this book I am closer then I think to the person I am looking for. I wonder who it will be." He looked around and spotted Sakura sitting by herself on a bench. She was counting her money before placing it in her breasts. Naruto walked over. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Sakura looked up to Naruto but, quickly looked away. "Uh is there something on my face?" "N-No it's nothing…so how is your findings so far? Did you find the person you were looking for?" Naruto signed and sat next to her. "The book says I am close but, it won't tell me more than that." "What do you mean by that? Books can't talk." Naruto opened the book. "This book was one of the things given to me before I left. Whenever I hold it words appear and gives me hints on where to go. Here look." He gave Sakura the book and the words on the book started to circle around her left hand. She quickly gave the book back to Naruto. "You really carry around weird things…what is the big deal about this…so called journey."

Naruto looked up into the sky as he closed the book, ignoring the words forming. It happened a few months ago really. I was sitting in my ramen restaurant and this old lady…" He snarled. "…old bag headed woman walked in. She didn't look as old as what I take her for considering she had a really good looking body but she can in and started nagging about how I was wasting my life. I called her an old bag then…" Naruto went pale and held his cheek then shook his head. "Never mind that. Anyways she was telling me how there was something special about me it was weird. She knew a lot about me even things I didn't know about myself. She also knew about this mark on my shoulder and my power…" Sakura looked at him. "Your power?" Naruto nodded. He held up his hand up. Sakura could feel the air dragging around her. Watching Naruto's hand she watched the air gather around in his hand to make a perfect ball. "Yeah…I know it is freakish. I can control the wind. I guess it's something that goes along with this mark on my body. I've had it since I was younger. It was hard to control but I learned how to hide it." The ball of air disappeared from his hand. "Anyways…the old lady knew all this. She said it was a special brand of magic that existed long ago. She asked for my help with stopping some great evil. I laughed at her thinking it was a joke but, then…" Naruto went silent. "Naruto…" "…Certain outcomes made me change my mind. So she gave me these items and told me that in order to beat this evil I would need help. The map I have leads me to the next destination and this books gives me notes on the person I am looking for. The list I have is something personal for me. I have to find this so called great evil and I need these people help and fix the wrong that happened…

Sakura gripped her hand. "Naruto…how can you be so sure that these people will follow you?" Naruto sighed. "I really don't know. I just need to find them and maybe I can convince them somehow to join me. I have seen what this evil can do and I don't want it to make others suffer. If that doesn't work then I'll do whatever it takes to make them come with me. I don't want them to follow me because they have to…I want them to follow me because they feel the duty to do so." Sakura looked toward Naruto and noticed the sheer willpower look in his eye. "Maybe I can help…" Naruto looked at her. "If you help me get out of this debt I can help you find this person…" Naruto smiled then flashed a huge grin. "Thanks a bunch Sakura! This means a lot and it will be much faster!" He hugs her. "So tell me what do I need to do? You need to get money right? How much do you need? I have some on me now." Sakura blushed a bit and lead over to whisper in his ear. "WWHHHAAATTTTT! What did you do to owe that much money!" Naruto said jumping off the bench. Sakura frowned and punched him in the gut. "Shut up! I had my reasons to do what I did so are you going to help me or not!" Naruto slid down to the ground and held his stomach. "A-Alright I'll help…"

Within the next few days Naruto was all over the town from being a bartender to handing out papers to cleaning horses etc. Sakura was amazed at how much a hard worker he was. He made more money than she ever could. While bartending Sakura was counting up the money. She had almost enough to pay off her debt. In all truthfulness she was just going to lead Naruto around in circles until she made enough to get out of town but, seeing how he was working so hard she had a change of heart. She looked down at her hand. Tonight she was going to tell him.

Just as Sakura finished counting the money the doors to the hotel opened up and three men walked in. Sakura frowned. The men spotted her and smirked. They walked up to her. "Hey there Sakura you look like you are in a good mood today." "What do you want?" Sakura says coldly. "We just came her to see if our money was ready." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You will have you money when I get it now get lost." One of the med frowned. He walked up and grabbed Sakura by the wrist. "Listen here you pink haired wrench don't forget you were the one who stole from us. If we wanted to we could up the amount so that you can be working for us forever!" Sakura could feel her hand burning. "Let…me…go!" She says as she grit her teeth. The man's grip got tighter. The man laughed. "Or what?" Suddenly a glass came from behind Sakura and hit the man in the face. The man fell back. Sakura held her wrist as Naruto walked from behind her. "The lady said to let her go. You would be wise to listen the next time." The man got up and took out a gun. "You wanna die punk!"

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. The man had fired the gun. It looked like everything was going in slow motion. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moved out the way of the speeding bullet. Naruto rushed the man. It look like he was skipping on air. He was in the man's face quicker than he could react. He then head butted the man sending him falling to the floor. "Sorry but, I can't be killed by the likes of you." He turns back to the other two guys who had pulled out knifes. "Listen Sakura will get you your money so just wait a little longer. However, if you put your hands on her again…" Naruto's voice lowered and the same cold feeling that Sakura felt a few nights ago when she snucked into his room came back. She shivered and her left hand started to burn like crazy. It was like it was reacting to Naruto's power. "If you ever lay a hand on Sakura again…I'll have no problem of killing you…" The men shook and grabbed their friend and quickly left. "W-We will be back for our money!"

Naruto looked back at Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded and rubbed her hand. "Is your hand okay?" Sakura nodded. "Don't worry about me. Anyways we are a few dollars short so you should get busy." "Don't be silly I worry about you because you're my friend but, I get it. I'll get back to work!" Naruto happily went back to work leaving a surprised faced Sakura. "…friend…?" Later that night Naruto was reading his book of notes. He smiled lightly and closed it. There was a knock on the door and Sakura walked in. "Oh Sakura? Is there something wrong?" She sat down on the bed. "Well…we made enough money for me to pay off my debt…it's just that…" She looked down nervously. "You want me to be with you when you pay them off?" Naruto said smiling lightly. Sakura blushed. "I can handle myself just fine! You just need to be the backup. Plus the bags of money are too heavy for me to carry alone." Naruto laughed. "Sure I don't mind. Then after that you will help me right?" Sakura griped her dress and nodded." "Good then let's get some well needed rest."

* * *

The sun rose high into the sky that morning. Naruto was placing his things in his bags. There was a knock on his door and Sakura walked in. "Eh!? Are you planning on ditching me?" She said grabbing him by his shirt collar. Naruto panicked. "Wait a minute I was doing no such thing really! I was just packing my things!" Sakura lowered her fist and dropped him on the floor. "Why are you packing?" She asked sitting on the bed. Naruto laughed nervously. Sakura reminded him of that granny he met at his shop. "I just feel like I'll be leaving this town after today. You did agree to help me after all." Sakura crossed her arms. "We haven't even located the person you were looking for." Naruto smiled. "I have a feeling we will be meeting soon." Sakura blushed and looked away. "So the money is ready to be delivered. We have to head to those jerks hide out. I'll be glad when this is all over." Sakura looked down at her hands. "I never would have imaged my life to be this way you know. I wanted to be a dancer and travel all over the world then I ended up in this situation." She took a deep breath. "So thank you for helping me out Naruto. You could have ignore someone like me like everyone else does. You actually kept your promise and helped me raised the money I needed. I don't know too many people who would do that." Naruto chuckled and flashed a big grin. "I told you Sakura. We are friends and friends help each other out." He laughed and packed his things. Sakura smiled and gripped her left hand.

Naruto was carrying the bags of money as he flowed Sakura out into the outskirts of the town. The walked for a few minutes before coming to a cabin. Sakura signed and knocked on the door three times. The door opened and a man motion them to get inside. Inside the cabin was full of thugs and bigger thugs. They frowned, glared, and made cat calls to both Sakura and Naruto. Naruto could feel a chill running down his spine when one of the men wink and licked his lips at him. They walked up to a desk where a chair was turned to where the back was facing them. A poof of smoke came from it. "So…it seems like little miss Sakura finally paid off her debt." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto placed the bags of money on the ground. "Well this is all of it. So are you guys cool with Sakura? If so we will be leaving." "Hold it blondie…I'd like to see if it is all there." Naruto groaned. "Are you for real? That would take all day!" "Shut your mouth! I do have the right to count all of the money that was stolen from me. We wouldn't want to have another mix up like the last time right Sakura?" Sakura backed up a bit. The chair rolled around and a man stood up. He was huge. He wore all black from head to toe. He had a black bandana on with black hair sticking out the back. His face was marked by two long scars. One that ran from his right eye down across to his neck. The second one cut up from his chin, his lips, and around his left eye and disappeared under the bandana. His eyes were black and cold, like he had no soul. He took his cigarette out his mouth and dropped it to the floor. He stepped on it with his large boot and walked around the room. His eyes pierced through both Naruto and Sakura. "If all my money isn't here girl, I'll double what you owe me." Sakura gulped. "The money is all there!" The man grabbed the money without taking his eyes off of them. He then walked back to his desk and started counting the money.

Seconds went by like minutes. Minutes went by like hours. Sakura was now sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Naruto was standing behind her with his eyes closed. "So…while we are waiting why don't you tell us your name?" Naruto said. Suddenly there were multiple guns and knives pointing at his face. Naruto put his hands up quickly. "Hey, Hey now! There is not any reason of why you have to kill me! I only asked the guy's name!" The men glared at him. "You don't need to worry about what the Boss name is. So just shut up and wait until he is done counting his money." Naruto gulped and nodded. The men went back to sitting and leaning on the walls. Sakura hit Naruto on the back of the head. "Will you keep your mouth closed you idiot! I am trying to make it out of here alive!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Jeez…all I asked was for his name."

The Boss man finally finished counting his money. "It seems it's all there this time." Sakura smiled. "You are free of your debt however, this will be your last warning girl. The next time you steal from me you will be paying for it with your life. You should be thankful someone came along to help you with your money problems. Now get the hell out of my sight. Naruto and Sakura didn't need to be told twice. They quickly left the cabin. "Boss…are you sure you want them to leave? That girl could cost us a lot more money. We could have used her a bit longer if that blond kid didn't show up." The boss man lit up another cigarette. "We have the money back. She paid her debt. I don't care if you guys get smoked by your own damn plans." He grabbed the bags of money and went into a back room slamming the door. Some of the men frowned and looked at each other.

Naruto and Sakura were drinking at the bar. The bar lady poured them another drink. "I am so happy for you Sakura! You are finally debt clean with those thugs!" She said laughing. "It's thanks to Naruto that I was able to finish so quickly!" Sakura says. "So cheers!" Naruto and Sakura slammed their cups together. As things started to settle down a bit Sakura tried to mentally prepare herself. She wanted to tell Naruto the truth about her. He had done so much for her so it was only fair. She owed it to him. "Naruto?" Naruto who was feeling a bit buzzed. "Yeah, what is it?" "There is something I want to tell you but, not here. Can you follow me?" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his hand and led him upstairs. They went into Naruto's room. They sat next to each on the bed, closer them what she expected. "Naruto…there is something I have been meaning to tell you…I owe it to you to say this so please here me out and don't be mad! You see I had my reasons to hide this from you. She held up her left hand but before she could say anything she notice Naruto trying to lean in for a kiss. "What the hell!?" She took her left hand and smacked him across the bed and into the window, shattering it and cracking the frame around it. "What do you think you're doing!? I am trying to tell you something important!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his sore head. "S-Sorry I didn't mean it! I guess I had a bit too much to drink. All I heard is that you want to confess something to me and they was that moment was set it…I just thought…well…you know…" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar and shook him. "You're nothing but a drunk pervert! How could I ever think you could be different! I outta make you see the stars!" "If you keep shaking me I'll be seeing them soon." Naruto says making a sickly face. His eyes then moved to see a mark appearing on her left hand. "Hey Sakura…are you?" Suddenly gun shots and screams were heard from downstairs. Sakura dropped Naruto. "What is going on?" Naruto brushed himself off. "Let's go see!" They raced out the room and head downstairs. Naruto then stopped resulting in Sakura running into him. "Hey why did you stop?" A stray bullet quickly hit the wall. "That was to close." They raced downstairs to see the bar lady hiding behind the bar and a few bodies scattered around. In the middle of the room were the guys from the cabin.

"What did you do?" Sakura cries out as she lifted up a person who had been shot in the arm. "Well we had to draw you two out somehow." Naruto stood in front of Sakura. "We got you your money. Your boss said we were debt free so why are you here?" The men snickered. "Don't get cocky brat. That woman may have paid the boss back but we still have plans for her. She is good at what she does so we are going to put her up for sale and make even more money off of her." Naruto gripped his fist. "You think I'm going to stand here and let you take her?" Naruto reached for something in his pocket. "I let you guys get off easy last time. Don't think I'll give you another chance. Leave now and you won't get your asses handed to you again." "We aint leaving until you hand that woman over. If you hand her over now we won't have to kill any more of these people." Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura go hide behind the bar." Sakura didn't move or answer. "Sakura?" One of the men jumped at Naruto. Naruto moved out the way and caught the man by his arm. He then spun on his heel and twirled the man a bit before flipping him out the window. The other men charged at him. Naruto grabbed a gun out his back pocket he blocked the knife attacks with it and kicked a few men back. He then pointed his gun at the men he kicked. He fired four times. The men stop in fear of being shot. They looked around and felt all over their bodies. "Ha the kid is a terrible shot! Yeah he missed all of us ha!" Naruto smirked. "My shots never miss. They just had a delayed reaction time." The men race toward Naruto again until they felt something hit their guts hard. One of the men looked down to see something was hitting his stomach but he could see what it was. The men was launched back against the wall and knocked out." What the heck was that!?" Naruto pointed the gun at the men. "Don't underestimate the power of my wind!"

As Naruto fought off the men Sakura stood up. Her left hand was burning. She could feel her body heating up. She slowly walked over to leader of the band of men. A red aura outlined her body. "How dare you…shoot these innocent people…I'll make you pay…" The man notice Sakura and smirked. "Huh you think you can take me on girl?" Naruto shot air at two more men when he notice Sakura. "Sakura what are you…" The man took out a knife and ran up on Sakura. "We need you alive but, that doesn't mean I can't mess you up a little!" The man sliced at her but Sakura moved out the way. Her left leg then started to glow red. "How dare you…How dare you!?" She jumped up and kicked the man multiple time with fast moving kicks. With each kick her leg became red until flames bust out wrapping around it. The man dropped down with his body completely fried. Naruto and the men dropped their weapons. Sakura, without missing a beat, ran toward the other men with a devilish look in her eye. The men started to run toward the doors but Sakura was too fast. Her right leg caught fire and she gave them double multiple kicks out the door. The men flew out and landed in the middle of the street. People look in awe as Sakura walked out with Naruto behind her. Sakura arms then caught fire. "Never show your faces around her again!" She yells as she jumped up and smashed the ground. The ground cracked and stopped near the men then a tower of fire engulfed them. The people clapped as the men fried bodies fell from the sky. The men were then tied up and some of the people who were harassed by them were throwing eggs in their faces. Naruto walked up to Sakura who was looking down. "So…you got some wicked moves there." Sakura looked at him. "I'm sorry…I meant to tell you but…" Naruto handed her a bag. "I already knew you were the person I was looking for so I packed an extra bag for you." Sakura eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed his cheeks. "Like I said I don't want to force anyone to come with me on this journey. I want them to feel it as a duty to help me stop this evil from spreading. Evil like these men…" Sakura looked at the men who were growling at them. "W-When our boss hears about this you will be sorry! Yeah, he will crush this town with his iron fits! Just you wait and when this town in pieces he will hunt you two down to!" "It's frightening to know that my men would try to ask me to clean their mess up…" Everyone turned around to see a man in full black walking towards them. "It's that boss guy." People parted as he walked up to the group of men. "Getting beaten by two kids…you're all pathetic and don't deserve to be saved at all…" The men looked down in disappointed. "You idiots went off to do this even when I told you everything had been settled. It's a crying shame." He looked at Naruto. "…However…I am quite interested…" He started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes and dropped his gun. He started to walk towards the boss man. "Hey, you still never told me your name old man…" The Boss man smirked and started to pick up speed. "Don't get to cocky kid. You are even worth telling my name to." Naruto started to do the same. "Don't underestimate me." They both started to run full speed at each other. "Naruto!" Sakura cried out. Naruto and the Boss man pulls back there arm for a punch. Naruto's fist started to glow light blue and a small aura circled his fist. "Don't come crying to me when I beat your ass you old fart!" The Boss man smirked as his fist turned dark brown and rocks started to cover his hand. "You're the one who is going to be crying you brat." Their fists met causing a huge clash. On Naruto's side the wind blew hard causing some of the building to creak and bend back. On the Boss man side the ground itself started to crack. There were small debris flying into the buildings. Sakura was pushed back to the tavern. She held on to the boards. She couldn't see anything with the debris now flying around the two men. "Naruto!" There was suddenly a huge explosion. Dust filled the middle of the street. Sakura sat up and tried to see the dust. When it started to clear Naruto and the Boss were standing but their arms were bleedings. Then Naruto buckled and fell over. Sakura rushed over to him. "Naruto. Naruto wake up!" She cried. "Don't worry. He'll wake up soon." Sakura looked up to see the Boss grab his tied up men. He started to walk away. "That kid is something special. When he wakes up tell him Ibiki Morino would like to challenge him again. He walked off into the dessert.

Early that next evening Naruto was waiting outside the town. His right arm was bandage up. He looked at it and chuckled. "It seems like I still have a long way to go." He took out a map. He was waiting for Sakura. Since she was coming along she was saying her good byes and what not. "Naruto, I'm ready!" Naruto look towards her and his mouth dropped. She was wearing a light pink string shirt, with a light brown jacket, that covered her breast and cut off at her belly button. She had on black and pink shorts that clinged tightly to her figure. She was wearing string boots that came up to her knees. She was putting on some black gloves that had open finger holds. She grabbed her bag that was slightly bigger then Naruto. She smiled. "How do I look?" Naruto blushed and looked away. "You look great. Why the sudden change?" Sakura walked up to him and stood beside him looking out towards the desert. "I just figured this would be better than wearing a dress." She started to work. "Well let's get a move on! We gotta find the next zodiac member and we won't get anywhere standing around." Naruto nodded. They both walked off into the desert unknowingly following a path that was destined for them.

* * *

Preview of Chapter two

"I don't care what your goal is. I have someone I have to find. Joining up with you will simply be a waste of my time." Naruto glared at the boy. "You see this is why I didn't want to ask him. Why don't you take your panties out your ass and just join up with us!" The boy glared back at Naruto. "No matter how many time you ask me I won't join you. Not until I find…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Blah, Blah, Blah revenge. Blah, Blah, Blah, goals. Just shut and come with us! If you come with us you are bound to…" The boy narrowed his eyes and stood up. "I don't have time for you today or any other day you idiot. Go find someone else to join your fairy tale trip." The boy walked out the shop. Naruto looked down a bit sadly. "Why won't you just let me help you…you're the one who's an idiot."

Sakura sat beside Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he isn't the one we are looking for." Naruto shook his head. "I have known him for some time now. I know he has the mark. Plus remember how I showed you how my items work?" Sakura nodded. "When he touched my book earlier words started to appear. It confirms that he is the one we are looking for. We just have to convince him that coming with us can benefit him as well. Sakura crossed her arms. "He hasn't been the same since that day...I wish I could do something to ease his pain even for just a bit." Sakura smiled. "For a hottie like that I don't mind using my "skills" to help convince him to join." Naruto laughed nervously as Sakura raced after the boy. 'Is it me or does she seem a little to egger to use her "skills" on him' Naruto says to himself.


End file.
